behind this eye
by Norma-Doll
Summary: She knows it's all true, but what will the others think, what will Naruto think! Why is Sakuura here! It's all so much action! WARNING VERY OCC


"_Musume, my museme," Kakashi-senpi held me in his bloodied arms and on his knees. I wanted to ask why he was crying, why I could see him hold me. My body is there, no here! I hugged myself and screamed at the top of my lungs and jumped at Kakashi and went right through him. I laid there and looked among the group of Sai and Sasuke. _

"_Sai! Sai can you hear me!" I ran through him and he looked as if he has lost everything in his life then. I fell back and looked around and saw the bloodied area of water was under me and I fell in the water and lost my chakra and was pulled into the water. _

I jolted up with the white covers laying on the floor. I looked around the small tan colored walls in the room with a couple of paintings and the sun was just coming up from it's slumber. I didn't have to get up like this anymore, like the old days with Kakashi-senpi. I looked over to my roommate, Ten Ten. She had her hair down, and a white night gown on and sleeping. I promised to practice fire jutsu's with her this afternoon. She was my best friend. Ever since I got here, she was there. I remember the first day.

*eight years ago*

"Last survivor Lady Sunade," a man stood in front of her gripping my hand. She wore a green tunic with tan pants and had a purple gem on her forehead, and a cocky smile. He blonde hair was pulled back with side bags out and, and black shoes. He facial features were flawless.

"A girl from the Village hidden in the grass," the lady peered down on me and she smiled.

"Come here child," she sat one knee on the floor and put out her hands. I walked cautiously to her. I was scared, and alone.

"Are you scared," she hugged me and put a blanket on my shoulders and I nodded.

"Where's my mama," I looked at her crying.

"I'm sorry, your mother is gone." She looked at me as I cried and she hugged me and stood up and patted my head.

"Take her to this room, and give her these clothes. She'll start here to be a ninja." The lady gave the man clothes and a piece of paper.

We walked down the hallway and I saw a girl, same age as me with black hair in pig tails, and a pink dress, that buttoned up on the right side and white and black shoes with a band on her head symbolizing she was from the leaf village. She ran up to me and smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Ten Ten, you." She held out her hand while we were walking. My black hair was at my chin with my bangs cut straight at my forehead. "Rin, but you can call me Boe." I shook her hand and we walked into a room and the man put the clothes on the bed.

"Boe huh?" she put her hands on her hips and came up to me, "Well guess what," she grabbed my hand I looked at her.

"We're best friends now, okay. We protect each other and help each other, promise?" she looked at me and I smiled. The feeling of having someone, to have someone there to look forward to seeing was there in my heart.

"I promise, Ten Ten, I promise." I grabbed her hand and smiled.

*now*

I stepped on the wooded floor and put on my white long shirt that buttoned up on the left side up to the neck. Then I put on my white shorts and black and white, high top shoes and looked in the mirror. I had my right eye bandaged over and my hair band was tied top of my head letting my bangs fall out. I had long hair now and it was parted to where I had side bangs and peek-a-boo high-lights in my hair all over. The bandage I had since that fight with the shadow shinobi. That sight was the most brutal fight I have gotten into.

*then*

_Left, right, up down, the commands raced into my mind evading the shinobi. I couldn't see his face, or even to the fact that I didn't know if it was a girl or a boy. I was stabbed in many places, coughing up blood. Were the hell was Sai! I need him. I had to get Kakashi-senpi to a medic right away. I jumped while doing the finger motions for the air tornado jutsu. I flipped over and dived nose down and was coming down and then it was so quick, that it seemed like it was over, before it started. The blade was stuck through my shoulder and I hung there a couple inches off the ground on the sword. I fell on my knees and the man turned around and moved so slightly and fast that I thought I was through. But I saw it in slow motion and moved to the right and he ran past me in shock screaming and coming back with the fatal blow. _

"_Boe!" I herd my name and someone tackled me out of the way. _

_I thought it to Naruto, but the voice was more serious, _

"_Who…what the.." I laid there in this persons arm and they were breathing heavily._

"_It's me…stupid, it's Sasuke!" he picked me up and jumped out of the way of the coming blow. _

"_Sasuke!" I whispered in shock to myself. _

"_Calm down.." he put me by Kakashi-senpi and the shinobi was gone._

_*now* _

I came back to reality, and tightened the bandages around my head and combed my hair and walked out into the dark hallway. And my bare feet slid across the floor while I held my socks and shoes. I didn't want o wake any other of the others and walked down the stairs into the arena. The lights weren't even on and to the fact that I was the only one awake. I walked into the arena and the lights came on. I slid my left foot out to the side and kneeled down so close the floor with two fingers on the floor.

"Fire tips jutsu!" I made the hand motions and my hands felt warm and the tips of my feet were warm and I went through the drill of kicks, flips and punches. With each punch and kick fire would follow the path that I swung or kicked. The drill I was doing was a Jonin class ninja drill. It was among one of my favorites and I ended the drill with a punch to the floor and a heat wave went out through the whole arena. The chakra was released and I moved my hair out of my face to find myself hearing clapping.

"You have improved drastically since I have last seen you," Lady Sunade smiled down at me.

"Thank you sensei," I bowed, I remember her clearly from the first day I saw her in the arena during the fighting drill exam. She was the first to recommend me to Kakashi-senpi, next to the last hokage.

"So, how your training with Kakashi was was it fun?" she put her hand on my shoulder and winked.

"It was education well needed and yes it was fun sensei." I looked at her and put my fingerless black gloves and pulled out my sword.

"This was the gift you gave me, I have learned it well." I looked at her and made my way to the other side of the arena.

"The Chakra blade, still in one piece I see," she eyed me and talked in a low annoyed tone.

"Of course, so many fights have been won with this blade," I put it at my hip and looked at her and she stood there with her eyes closed and she had her back to me. She lifted her heads and laughed.

"Alright, I'll play this game of your," she turned and ran at me with such quickness I put up my blade just in time to meet her knife.

"Good, you have learned," we moved across the floor and came at each other on the ground and in the air. The flips were matched perfect, when I would kick at her she would counter it with the same kick and our foot would me with great force. We moved back and slid on our feet an even distance that seemed pretty good and she came at me and i ducked and jumped and put my foot on her shoulder and back tucked and cut a piece of hair from her bangs and sid under legs.

"Good, you are learning fast," she turned around and kicked me and i blocked kicking the other foot from under me and she chakra punched me and i fell back. in my short mist of pain i felt the bandages on my face being torn and i looked up and she had her blade cutting through the fabic. i fell to my knees and she laughed and turned around and put her hand on my hsoulder.

"Boem yiu alright, did i get you?" i smacked her hand away and walked up the stairs.

"Thank you for the training," and shadowed my eyes.

"Boe, wait?" she reached out hre hand and i ran up the staisr and found someone grabbing my wrist. i looked away

"Boe, whats wrong?" Naruto's voice echoed into my ear and i smiled slightly.

"Nothing, i just have a headace, thats all." i ripped my hand from his grasp and walked up the rest of the stairs.

"Hey boe," Ten Ten walked up to me and i walked past her mumbling hey.

"Whats going on, hey!" i stormed past her and needed to find more bandages.

"Talk to you later Ten Ten," i waved behind my back.

"Alright," she waved.

i walked down the halway and i herd foot steps behind me.

_"Dod they think I was stupid, I'm a gonin for damns sake!" I _thought to myself and the foot steps stopped and i moved to evade Naruto's jump attack.

"What are you doing you pest," i dusied off my shoulder and he layed there on the floor twiching.

"Trying to talk to you," he got up and whipped his faceoff and smiled.

"I have to go," i walked past him and he frowed and walked with me and i turned my head away.

"Whats wrong, you hurt or somthing?" he grabbed my shoulder and i smacked it away and walked into the girls bathroom and locked it.

"Boe, come on!" i turned on all of the showers and the steam was instant. i looked at my eye and it was pulsing. i coughed blood in the sink and looked closer and saw it was blood red and three shapes were circling the pupil.

"_what is this," I _thoguht to myself and leaned up against the condesing walls and my hair stuck to it. i slid down and saw the door being fiddled around with and Kakashi waled through the door.

"Boe, you in here?" he lloked around and he looked down andcleared the mist and took my hand and stood me up. i looked down at my feet.

"Boe, are you hurt?" he tilted my face and i kept my eyes closed and shook my head.

"No, please leave me be," i looked away.

"Boe!" he jerked me towards him and he saw my eye and looked back and Naruto.

"Got get Lady Sunade!" Naruto looked at me and ran down the halway.

..._In Lady Sunade's office..._

"She can't," she opened the door and looked at me and looked at my eye and came at me with uncreditable speed and i saw it in slow motion and ducked. there was a huge hole in the wall and I sat there and looked up and them.

"What are you crazy Sunade!" i looked at her and Kakashi looked down at me.

"Probably," he laughed and i did to.

"Come here Boe," she grabbed my hand pulled me into her office and sits me down.

"What is it, Sunade?" i looked at her and she came up to me and looked at my eye.

"Tell me you knew and didn't tell us, please let me be right," she looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her.

"Your sharinggon, that," she pointed to my eye and i turned white as a sheet.


End file.
